


炮灰12-14

by Cityonetwothree123



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cityonetwothree123/pseuds/Cityonetwothree123





	炮灰12-14

12.

“你真的...什么都不记得了吗？”

朴志晟还穿着无袖的黑色背心，他把黄仁俊压在床上，一手撑在那人的身侧，一手按着那人薄质的丝绸睡衣。

掌心微热，透过一层薄薄的布料也能感受到皮肤的细滑。

黄仁俊看着朴志晟的眼睛，紧逼的视线让他喉咙一阵发干。

到底是什么？  
三年前到底发生了什么？

修改时间线后所有的剧情都已改变，他根本就不知道那人口里所指的事情...

又谈何忘记？

朴志晟看着黄仁俊怔忪的表情，看着那人眼里的疑惑和不解，他因冲动发热的大脑竟在此刻渐渐涌入一些陈旧的记忆。

在回忆与痛苦的漩涡里纠缠，他好像又想起了陈年的一些片段...

三年前。

朴志晟十六岁。

在九岁与黄仁俊相遇之后，他整个人的性格开始改变，变得不再软弱不再逃避。

他把黄仁俊那句‘如果被人欺负了就一定要欺负回去’的话铭记于心，并且开始努力变得更加坚强。

朴志晟本身天赋就好，学什么都能很快掌握要领。

但在这漫长的七年里，在朴父官商勾结睚眦必报的狭隘性格影响下，他始终是受染学会了一些阴暗的东西。

如果说儿时与黄仁俊的相遇是他人生中唯一的光和温暖，那么他的反面就只充斥着利益与暴力。  
这些，都是在朴老爷把他送去地下打场的时候一点点学会的。

每一天，每一个白日，他都是乖乖上学的高中生。

但每一夜，每一个昼夜，他都是浑身是伤，咬牙吞血的囚徒。

即便是再委屈，再痛苦，朴志晟都从未想过去找黄仁俊。

只因他觉得此时的自己还不够强大，哪里都不足够，好像什么都做不好。

其实说到底，还是因为他不成熟的内心藏着一点自卑...

那样美好的人，真的会接纳他，喜欢他吗？

“......”

也就是这一年，朴老爷为了不让自己的儿女因为财产和利益互相‘残杀’，把他们分别送去了不同的国家。

正室的一儿一女只不过被送去了东南亚，与其是遣送，还不如说是等风波一过方便再次把他们接回。

但朴志晟不一样，他是没有地位却只有利用价值的私生子，因此才会被送去遥远的北欧。

而在服从朴父的安排之前，朴志晟鼓起勇气去见了黄仁俊一次，他想要在走之前告别，想要同那人讲话，更想在远方独自一人的时候可以有一个牵挂...

但这一次的相见，却是之后的唯一一次，也是让他永生难忘的一次...

那是一个同样晴朗的下午。

朴志晟还记得自己是报以怎样激动和不安的心情来到了黄仁俊所在的别墅。

在洒下温热阳光的白色墙壁中，迎接他的，不是温暖的怀抱，也不是亲昵的关怀...

而是...  
一个充斥着暧昧和邪恶的成人世界。

他就是这样的，视线毫无遮掩，在娇腻的笑声中看见了坐在女人堆间的黄仁俊...

朴志晟捏着校服上衣的一角，站在闷热昏暗的房间门口发呆。

他瞪着眼睛，闻着空气里的旖旎，不可置信的看着离他并不远的男人。

在七年未曾见过的时间里，那人真的有他想象中继续成长和美好。

但眼前的，却不是他预料之中的模样...

已经成年的男人慵懒的靠在沙发里，他腰带松散，上衣敞开，头发凌乱视线也跟着涣散。

他的嘴角滑下淡红色的红酒，他的指尖摸过身旁人雪白的肩膀。

他左右拥人，锁骨上与白皙的胸前散落了不少玫瑰花瓣，黏腻着，不知是酒还是唾液。

长方形的木质桌上摆放着数不清的名酒...

散着深紫色灯光的房间里，是无数沉迷于快感的糜烂交缠，冲击的场景中，有着不少依偎于角落没穿衣服的男女...

一点一点...

朴志晟就这样，对上了那懒散着带着一丝邪魅笑意的人的视线。

朴志晟浑身一颤，也不知道是受了眼前景象的刺激，还是那颗一直为黄仁俊圈出干净的内心受了污染变得浑浊...

他痴呆在原地，宁可自己从未见过眼前的这副景。

朴志晟不愿走，也不愿相信。

他想要大声呐喊那人的名字，想要挥手拨开眼前的幻象...

但是...

还未等他有任何动作，那坐于最中央的人就先对他开了口。

那人咬着旁人送来的青色葡萄，边玩味视线边略过他的全身。

“哪儿来的垃圾，来人，把他给我扔出去。”

“！！！！！！”

一瞬间，朴志晟脑中理智的炫，啪嗒一声断开了。

单是一句话，几个简单的字，毫无感情的语气，就可以击碎他所有的期望与美好。

朴志晟眼里的人，容貌正值花样年华，浑身都散发着自己喜欢和向往的人，就这样，以最享受最欢爱的模样躺在满是污秽的泥潭中对他微笑，对他说出最平淡却最伤人的话。

他似乎想起来七年前抱着自己对他说出‘你是独一无二，你是最珍贵的孩子’的话的那个黄仁俊。

那人曾有的温柔到哪里去了呢？

为什么...  
要如此对他？

这一刻，他心碎了，深藏的梦也破裂了。

当得不到的变成了瘾，当完美的变了质，那在他心里本就顽固的黑暗终于实质化，一点点加深，染黑了他最后的纯真。

那之后，朴志晟不记得自己是如何被人赶出去的。

但他却记得黄仁俊看自己的眼神是如何的恶心与嫌弃...

那个目光，和以前欺负自己的下人没什么两样。

甚至...  
还要过分...

他本以为，就算在这样的杂乱的世界他也可以拥有一人的真诚与透彻，还有人能为自己担忧，能让他有牵挂。

但他还是错了。

这个世界上没有什么东西是一层不变的。

那之后。  
他浑浑噩噩的去了北欧，以十六岁这样的年纪接管了朴氏旗下在欧洲最大的赌场。

在那时，他真正的黑化之路便开始了。

朴志晟于迷乱人杂的地下世界成长，他不再去上学，而是每天活在惩治赌场犯错的人的世界里。

他阴狠，他果断，但却因为年龄太小，依旧免不了被嘲笑，免不了被虐待...

那些强壮的白人把拳头落在他的身上，在他接受着折磨与痛苦的时候，朴志晟总是会想起那日里遇见的黄仁俊。

回忆起那人不带一点温度的眼神，躺在角落默默受伤流血的他竟然产生了想要报复的快意。

奇怪的想法折磨的他变得极端，他就这样日益变得冷血，不再有更多的感情。

当他受够了嘲笑和折磨，当他因为过于愤怒举起酒瓶砸向那一直虐待他的白人时...

在血液四溅，在他第一次下手杀人的时刻，他终于迷失了自我。

于日夜独自舔舐伤口的悲哀中，逐渐成长为一个连血肉都彷佛染黑的野兽。

到了今日，朴志晟骨子里最后一丝怜悯也被磨去，最终变得病态。

他就这样在黑暗中继续度过自己的后三年，在世故中彷惶，在酒精中麻痹。

但即便如此，他也没有忘记那人。

他调查他，派人跟踪他，随时随地掌握黄仁俊所有咨询。

他知道他所有的劣迹，在每一次听到关于那人荒诞的生活消息后，愤怒于无声处一点点积累。

他在等，等一个适当的机会，等一个合适的时机。

等到把赌场占为己有，拥有属于自己的力量，再回去吞噬本家的一切，利用这股力量去抵抗黄氏。

他要铲除所有的障碍，以一种最变态，最不可取的方法囚禁那人。

他要将他作为自己的‘宠物’，一辈子关于牢笼，让他不见天日。

回忆抽离，朴志晟再次对上了身下人的视线。

“你知道我人生最后的希望没有了的时候，是怎样的心情吗？”

他的眼神开始变得阴狠，他的手掐上黄仁俊下巴的时候开始收力，力度大到好像要捏碎那人的下颚骨。

黄仁俊吃痛的眯起眼睛，不禁摸上那人的手腕。

“疼...”

朴志晟表情一怔，被黄仁俊细微的喊痛声叫的心里一颤，他盯着那人的唇，似乎又联想到了眼前的人是如何亲吻其他女人的场景。

黄仁俊现在露出的这副脆弱的，温和又怜悯的样子不仅没有让朴志晟愤怒的内心得以平息，反而是激起了更深的怒火。

你也是这样对着其他人微笑，对着其他人用这样的语气说话...

为什么...为什么！？

为什么三年前不这样温柔的对我？？

“你明明说过只要我想，就可以来找你，你不也承诺过会陪我，会拥抱我，会像十年前一样和我说悄悄话，分享秘密吗？”

“可是你做到了吗？”

你骂我是垃圾，你骂我是私生子，你让人帮我丢出去的时候，你心里有那么一丝的悲悯吗！！？？

朴志晟皱着眉，表情变得越发的狰狞。

他抓着身下人的肩，声音带着怒意，腔调里却又藏着一丝卑微。

“你知不知道，我这几年有无数次想要从那寒冷的地方不顾一切的赶回来？回来找到你，把你抓起来！用镣铐锁住你！用你的身体来偿还所有的债！！？？”

“！！！！！”

【警告！警告！警告！】

【朴志晟的黑化值正在持续上涨！】

【黑化值+1】

【黑化值+1】

【黑化值+1】

……

“！！！！！！”

此刻，脑海里警告声音不断响起，引起一阵神经性疼痛。

黄仁俊咬着牙接受那快要冲破脑内的响声。

这下糟糕了...  
朴志晟的黑化值就要到100了...

到底是因为什么...他怎么就不明白了...  
三年前是什么能让他变成这样的？  
男配到底做了什么？

明明那么乖巧的一个孩子...明明...  
明明他现在什么也没说什么也没做，却能让那人如此愤怒...

没了小棉袄在身边，他到底应该怎么办？？！！

“......”

13.

黄仁俊想都没想就摸上那人的脸，颇有大义凛然的味道，就这样吻上了朴志晟的唇。

柔软的唇相互触碰，因为过于用力，黄仁俊的牙齿直接嗑在那人的唇珠上，鼻息喷洒，黄仁俊还尝到了点血腥味。

这时，朴志晟浑身一僵，直接忘记了反应，身体一动不动。

他就这样瞪着眼睛，看着近在咫尺的人，看着那人紧闭双眼时颤抖的睫毛。

怒火在一瞬间消失，代替之前愤怒情绪的，竟然是不知所措。

为什么...

朴志晟吞咽着口水，喉咙上下滑动。

此时此刻，他内心深处好像有什么东西被唤醒了一般，逐渐温柔，逐渐变得不一样起来...

【叮！玩家请注意！朴志晟黑化值逐渐稳定！正在确认数值中！ 】

【朴志晟黑化值-1】

【朴志晟黑化值-1】

【朴志晟黑化值-1】

……

【叮！现目前累计黑化值：80 】

有戏！

黄仁俊心里一喜，想着自己一时冲动的行为竟然真的能稳定那人的状态。

虽然...

这样有些奇怪就是了...

这么想着，黄仁俊抬起头，身体下意识向前...

在朴志晟看来，此时的他就是在索吻...

朴志晟不想再犹豫了，他想要的，他所期盼的就只有眼前的人...

他抱紧了黄仁俊，在那人迟迟不肯有其他动作的时候，先含住了那人的唇。

朴志晟的手伸进黄仁俊的衣服中，从腰下用双手紧紧环住，继而把人完全拥入自己的怀里。

十分紧贴，像是要把他揉进自己的身体里。

黄仁俊显然没有预料到那人的动作，他表情一僵，有些不自在的接受着朴志晟的亲吻。

唇齿间是最温和的交缠，带着点甜味，还有刚才因为撞的太用力，磕破唇珠的血腥味。

奇妙的感觉刺激肾上腺素，惹得黄仁俊浑身酥酥麻麻。

此刻，那人舌头伸进口腔，舔着他的牙根和舌尖。

湿滑又黏腻，发出浅浅的水渍声。

黄仁俊眯着眼睛，在不断被深吻中沉迷，他只有顺势抓紧朴志晟的衣袖，任由这样的动作带起身体内的澎湃感。

而这对于朴志晟来说，又是怎样的一种感觉呢？

他的呼吸，是黄仁俊的味道，是那人身体自带着的一股甜香，是他最喜欢的，也是发自内心所爱。

是得到珍贵礼物的小心翼翼，也是在静下心神时慢慢舔舐的美妙。

他是真的真的，好喜欢哥哥。

朴志晟一手托着黄仁俊的脑袋往自己的方向带，一手松开那人的腰。

指腹轻轻扫过黄仁俊的肩和锁骨，最后停留在他胸前的一点。

像挑逗猫咪的触须一样，用指甲轻碰，用指尖揉捏。

酥痒的感觉瞬间从黄仁俊的身心传向头皮，又痒又麻，让他忍不住嘤咛了一声。

但他的哼声又被朴志晟的吻给吞下，只发出了一声呜咽。

朴志晟的舌头舔过黄仁俊的齿间，听见了淡淡的哼叫，他压住那人，细品唇齿间的美好。

到了这个时候，黄仁俊突然开始怀疑朴志晟的情感经历。

明明人还小，为什么可以这么熟练？

而他自己不知道，朴志晟内心却再清楚不过，在每个寒冷的夜里他是怎样幻想着与此人缠绵，如何的亲密...

细细的轻吻变成了带着力度的啃咬，交缠之中不忘挑逗。  
悄无声息，黄仁俊已经被带出了欲念。

他不耐的动了动身体，情欲所致，身体发热。

朴志晟松了口，他看着黄仁俊在自己怀里小幅度喘息，小腹顿时烧出紧绷感，性器开始撑着他裤子变得肿胀起来。

他低下头，开始咬着那人的衣服往下扯，白皙的肌肤暴露于空气，因为温差，黄仁俊的身体开始微微颤栗。

朴志晟打开了空调，调到了一个很高的温度。

在这寻觅遥控器的几秒中，黄仁俊暂时被放开脱离了那人温暖的怀抱。

他躺在床上，视线被朴志晟的身影遮掩，得了空能喘匀混乱的呼吸。

但是下一秒，朴志晟就带着炙热的吻靠近，不让他停息。

那人搂着他的腰，舌尖从小腹处开始往上舔，像细细品尝过快要融化的冰块，不放弃任何一角，不流失任何一处。

朴志晟用力含住一块肌肤时，松开带起一丝唾液，留下一些新鲜的吻痕。

他边摩挲着黄仁俊的腰和胯骨，边咬上那人的乳，继而埋在那人的怀里索取甘甜。

黄仁俊不习惯的去推朴志晟窝在自己胸上的脑袋。

“别咬了...”

他哑着声音说道，身体变得越来越红。

但朴志晟不回答，就只是摇摇头，一点也不听话，依旧猛的向外啄。

黄仁俊没办法，只有忍耐那股奇怪的感觉，明明自己也不是女人，为什么这小孩老是舔自己的胸...

当白皙的上身被舔舐的到处都是吻痕和牙印后，欲望满满的人终于放开了自己。

朴志晟开始扒黄仁俊的裤子。

丝绸的睡裤轻轻一扯，就同淡蓝色的四角内裤一起被甩到了床底。

这一刻，黄仁俊突然找回了在异世界里和李帝努赤裸相对时的羞耻感。

在被朴志晟那充满欲望的注视下，他就这样毫无防备的被那人翻了个身，趴在了床上。

光溜溜，最后一点遮蔽也被褪去。

黄仁俊吓的惊呼，想要翻身却被身后的人给按着不能动弹。

朴志晟低着头，静静的打量着身下人的每一处风景。

修长的双腿，因为长年包裹在长裤下，白皙大腿上的青色血管依稀可见。

丰润的臀，窄细的腰，以及呼吸时起伏的蝴蝶谷。

每一处，都落在他的眼里，都引起他疯狂的偏爱。

朴志晟低下身，上手捏住黄仁俊的臀，继而用膝盖撑开那人的腿，打开一个非常适合后入的宽度...

他拿起一旁的抱枕垫在黄仁俊的小腹下，抬高了他的下身，然后像抚摸宠物一般，戏谑似的再次捏上黄仁俊的大腿。

“！！！！”  
“？？？？”

黄仁俊一愣，此刻他是被摆布的玩具，是无法反抗的布偶。

他早该想到的，在他不顾一切吻上朴志晟的唇后就该知道接下来会发生什么...

像朴志晟这样的人，怎么可能会放过自己？

此时。

朴志晟脱掉身上的无袖背心，慢慢俯身压在黄仁俊的背上。

锻炼的极其紧致的上身在贴近黄仁俊后背的那刻，带来的除了暖人的温度，还有属于朴志晟的，介于成熟和幼稚间的特有味道。

“哥哥还觉得我是孩子吗？我今年已经十九岁了，我和哥哥...其实只差了三岁不是吗...”

朴志晟吐息边把宽厚的手掌覆盖在黄仁俊白皙的背上，从背脊线往左右抚摸，指尖轻轻划过美丽的蝴蝶谷。

他是多么渴望，多么喜欢啊，即使是轻微的触碰他也能兴奋好久好久...

黄仁俊趴在床上不敢动弹，他更不知道说什么，回答什么，只是用自己的身体感受朴志晟的靠近。

【叮！朴志晟黑化值-1】

【叮！朴志晟黑化值-1】

【叮！朴志晟黑化值-1】

“......”

黄仁俊一愣，听见了脑中对于朴志晟黑化值减弱的提醒。

果然...

只要让那人感到愉悦，顺着他，答应他所有的要求，不反抗，黑化值就会减少...

黄仁俊抿着嘴叹了口气。

这妥妥的病娇...

“哥哥既然不记得之前做过什么，那么这一次...”

朴志晟凑到黄仁俊的耳边，说话的时候好像每一句都在舔舐他的耳垂。

“这一次就让我来好好惩罚哥哥...”

“？？？？？”

黄仁俊一愣，还没从那人的话里回过味来，他就被朴志晟用皮带绑住了手腕。

修长的手指在他手腕间摩挲，带起层层颤栗。

之后，他又被那人用绑床帐的深蓝色绸带遮住了双眼。

朴志晟在黄仁俊脑后系了个蝴蝶结。

黄仁俊的视线一下子变得黑暗。

朴志晟再次俯身，脖间的贝壳项链也跟着下坠，轻碰黄仁俊的后背肌肤。

“我们现在开始吧？嗯？让我好好的‘疼爱’哥哥。”

“？？？？？”

黄仁俊大惊。

这说的是什么骚话？这又是什么体位？？什么蒙眼play？？？

朴志晟把性器挤进黄仁俊的臀缝中，但却不着急进去，只是在外面徘徊着挤压，然后摩擦。

感受到已经涨大的异物，黄仁俊紧张的吞咽口水。

他现在看不见，动不了，听觉和触觉就变得更加灵敏，他不适的往前匍匐，想要躲开那人的推拉，却又被握着腰给拽回来。

“唔...”

朴志晟这么一拽，黄仁俊直接用穴口抵住了那人前端已经湿润的下体。

微妙的感觉刺激着头皮，黄仁俊喘了一声，全身都在颤抖。

被逐渐升腾的欲望支配，竟让他在这一刻开始不安。  
但不安中...竟还藏着一丝期盼。

顺着这个架势，朴志晟抱住黄仁俊的腰就开始往里面探，一点一点，小心翼翼。

没有扩张，没有过多的前戏，黄仁俊却还是湿了起来。

他咬着唇开始扭着腰去接受那人的肏入。

哼哼唧唧，缠缠绕绕。

黄仁俊不适的抬起脖子，手指紧抓身下的床单。

朴志晟扶着性器耐心的向里面肏，一点点顶开紧致的内壁和柔软的穴肉。

“你..你慢点...”

黄仁俊浑身一颤，实在受不了这带着痛楚的挤入，巨大的性器却没有因为他身体的拒绝而停下，反而是一鼓作气的探向最深处。

朴志晟一点点揉着黄仁俊的臀，尽力让那人放松，减轻痛苦以便更好的结合。

“哥哥放松，很快就好。”

朴志晟低沉的嗓音一定是房间温度逐渐升高中的蛊音，诱引着他，松了身体紧绷的力。

当湿润的地方因为性器的触碰流出更多的液体时，那难耐的感觉终于少了许多，开始从痛变成了快意。

黄仁俊开始忍不住的呻吟，但即便如此，他还是有着看不见眼前之物的紧张与迫切。

想要扯下眼上蒙着的绸条，却又被朴志晟按着小臂不允许动作。

“不准动，就这样趴着。“

他冷着声音命令，让那人保持着最羞耻的姿势。

身下的速度在这个时候开始变快，朴志晟握着黄仁俊的腰向前耸动。

他不再节制，开始疯狂。

面对不拒绝自己，满足自己一切所需的人，他如何还能保持冷静？

所以...  
当他开始顺着自己的欲望去做的时候，性器抽擦，磨着肠壁进出，让黄仁俊不适应的开始呼痛。

“志晟，你轻一点...我...我不舒服...”

“......”

不舒服？  
朴志晟眉毛一挑，没有因为黄仁俊的话而慢下速度。

“几年前...我看哥哥左拥右抱好像很舒服的样子...”

他轻声回答，不知为何，心里又开始变得沉闷，只要一想起三年前的事他就收敛不住开始变得阴狠。

一想到黄仁俊和别的女人相拥他就怒火中烧！

这一刻，朴志晟下意识的加快了抽动的幅度，想要让他的身体只充斥属于自己的味道。

九深一浅，带出的白色体液还没流下来就被朴志晟带着再次肏进去，炙热的地方越涨越大，让黄仁俊难受的抬起脖子，张着嘴巴。

【叮！朴志晟黑化值+1】

【叮！朴志晟黑化值+1】

【叮！朴志晟黑化值+1】

？？？？  
！！！！  
卧槽？？？

黄仁俊一愣，被这突然的黑化值上分弄得满腔疑问。

这怎么回事？？  
他妈的他都献身了黑化值还在涨？？？

他忍着不反抗这小子还来劲了？？

朴志晟舒服的开始哼哼了！  
他痛苦的菊花跟撕裂一样竟然还在涨黑化值！！？？

这小屁孩居然病娇到这种地步？？难不成他还隐藏着什么抖m属性？？

他越乖那人反而不高兴了！！？？

草！！！

朴志晟就跟一个打桩机一样，一直不停的肏着身下的人。

他边摸边亲，动作不停，不管黄仁俊一开始怎么不舒服怎么扭捏他都彷佛没听见一样。

多肏几次就舒服了。  
他这么想。

等到身体开始完美契合的时候，黄仁俊想痛也痛不起来了。

他现在全身的感知都只充斥着一个字。

爽。

黄仁俊的身体越来越软，越来越红，皮肤间泛起一层粉色，在朴志晟的手下掐捏又泛出淡淡的白。

“......”

于是，一开始还在心里骂骂咧咧的黄仁俊早就成了好了伤疤忘了疼的那种人，开始迎合身后人的动作。

起起伏伏，床单也变得越来越皱，房间的温度也越来越高。

当他被不断的耸动往前移的时候，朴志晟就又抓着他的脚腕扯回来。

用力的往前顶，朴志晟的腰腹发力的时候，肌肉变得越发明显。

就这样来来回回，听着黄仁俊一开始还忍耐着的声音变得越来越娇，越来越细，他也不知道什么时候碰到了那人身体里最敏感的地方，引来黄仁俊的颤抖和提高音量的呻吟。

在这一刻，在黄仁俊看不见那人表情的地方，朴志晟垂下视线裂着嘴角一笑。

他环住那人的腰，开始对着那一点猛的往里面肏。

“找到了...”

一下又一下，翻涌而入的快感让黄仁俊眼前一阵发白，他深呼吸，像脱水的鱼。

他的脑中像是被清空了一样什么也想不起来，甜腻的声音继而从口中溢出，倒是让朴志晟变得更加兴奋。

从脚尖一直顺到头皮，虚无缥缈，在这一瞬间只有最诚挚的快感。

黄仁俊就连被褥都抓不住了，他开始迷惘，身体变得越来越烫。

直到...

不知是第几次被身后的人给弄的高潮，朴志晟也内射在他体内。

在感受着传于指尖的酥麻时，黄仁俊以为可以结束了...

但是...

朴志晟没打算就这样放过他。

在充斥着旖旎气息的房间中，交缠着彼此忽高忽低的喘息声，黄仁俊再一次被翻过身，终于面对面朝向那人。

性器也没拔，就这样掰着腿在体内旋转，敏感的肠壁碰着那人的粗大，在这一刻，黄仁俊惊叫了一声，激烈的快感惹的他意识一散。

好像快要晕过去。

朴志晟伸手解开黄仁俊眼上的绸带，放开了那人被皮带勒到发青的手腕。

再见光明的那一刻，因为不适应，黄仁俊眯着眼睛流了泪。

身下交合的地方湿润混乱不堪，身上也满是运动后的热汗，黄仁俊眨眨眼睛，在视线逐渐聚焦后看见的，是同样额头淌过汗水，发梢湿润的朴志晟...

朴志晟吻着他的手腕，挺直的鼻梁一下下碰着他的小臂。

那人撑在他的身体上方，脖子上掉下来的贝壳项链又是那么的熟悉，黄仁俊喘着气，视线向下略过...

！！！！

黄仁俊一惊，偶然下移的视线立刻被那人身前的伤疤所吸引。

弯弯扭扭的伤痕，以可怖狰狞的模样横在那人的胸膛和小腹前，他甚至还看见了一些颜色发粉像是最近才添上去的伤口...

黄仁俊皱着眉，指尖轻轻碰过那人身前的疤痕，小心翼翼的，害怕再用点力就会弄疼眼前的人。

这些伤口像是那人显赫的战绩，在岁月中蹉跎，并伴随他成长，是让自己心里难受的标记，也是那人这些年来获得的‘勋章’。

不知怎么的，黄仁俊鼻尖一酸。

明明都还是个孩子，为什么要在这个年龄承受这些？

“疼不疼？这里...”

他指了指那人肩上最大的一个刀疤。

“......”

朴志晟看着身下人的发红的眼睛，看着黄仁俊眼里自然而然流露的心疼和无奈，便悄悄的握住了那人的手。

“不疼，一点都不疼。”

他安静的回答，然后再次慢慢的抱住眼前的人，把脸埋在那人的颈窝中。

冰冷的贝壳项链此时滑落于黄仁俊的胸前。

炙热的身体相拥，让黄仁俊忍不住揽上朴志晟的肩，摸了摸那人的背。

他轻声开口，带着鼻音和沙哑。

“对不起...”

【朴志晟黑化值：70】

14.

黄仁俊没想到朴志晟的体力会这么好，在经历了一个像是被当作充气娃娃一样来回不停的操弄的夜晚，直到天微微亮，朴志晟竟然还有力气去吻他。

黄仁俊身上的汗湿了又干，胸前的吻痕被新的痕迹一次次覆盖。  
到最后，他身体软的如一滩水的时候那人才肯放过他。

朴志晟抱着他去洗了澡，而后又踩着柔软的地毯把他抱去了客房。

当黄仁俊不着寸缕就这样被抱着走在走廊上经过父亲的房间时，他吓得浑身一僵。

倒是朴志晟一脸的淡定，抱着他进了房间关好门。

那人从后面拥着他，一同睡在干净绵软的新床上，累了一晚上的人靠着他的背迷迷糊糊的说了句我爱你。

而黄仁俊躺在床上后竟然看见放在枕头底下属于他的手机。

还纳闷着为什么自己的东西会在朴志晟这里，这个时候突然有新信息进来。

「俊哥，今晚出来酒吧喝酒吗？我还约了mark哥和东赫哥，mark表弟也来，就是你认识的那个李帝努。你不是喜欢李帝努妹妹吗，咱今晚努努力，把他妹妹也钓出来！让东赫哥给酒里加点猛的，你先把人拿下！让生米煮成稀米粥！！！」

发件人：钟辰乐

黄仁俊：......

等会儿，这钟辰乐是谁，mark是谁，东赫又是谁？？？？

怎么他一个都不认识？？？

就在这个时候，安静了一晚上的脑海终于响起了一个熟悉的声音。

【贴心小棉袄正在重启！稍后将继续为玩家服务！】

tbc

——

之前有姐妹提过可以加一个狐朋狗友钟辰雷 我想了一下觉得不错就给搞进来了  
然后顺便再加一个楷灿搞了个公子哥三人帮

下章 又名为  
误喝带有春药的酒后 该怎么办？

A. 求助李帝努  
B. 求助李帝努  
C.求助李帝努

......


End file.
